Another Day for BL Lover Erika
by HiLen
Summary: Don't insult BL in front of BL lovers. That's a rule that have kept causality okay up until now. Pity that Yumacchi broke it that our BL lover met another person from a probably different dimension.


Karisawa Erika was reading some of her BL manga and squealing about how cute Souji and Atsuro will be if they actually date, when her helpful, but can be quite annoying at times friend, Yumasaki Walker walked in and said, in a very offending tone (in Rika's opinion).

"I bet that Souji's actually in love with Yuzu. Can't you just see the obvious attraction between them? Atsuro's just a stress reliever!"

A vein ticked on Rika's forehead, and she grabbed her favourite BL manga 'Loveless', and smacked it hard on Skywalker's head, while yelling in a very upset and Spartan tone...

"IDIOT WALKER! YUZU IS DISGUSTING! AND YOU'RE FACE IS TOO!"

Then proceeded to stomp off to nowhere...

Some hours later, Rika-chan was at an anime convention hunting with predatory eyes. They prey, you ask? Of course BL mangas! She was mumbling something in the lines of...

"Baka Yumacchi! Can't he see that BL's are divine?! Atsuro and Souji are perfect! Damn Yuzu is just too annoying with her constant whining!"

While busy fussing and listing the flaws of Souji x Yuzu pairing and stating it quite loudly, she didn't realize an old (?) guy with a quite familiar grin creeping behind her back. Before she realize it, the guy cheerfully commented on her ramblings.

"Hi there, missy! May I perhaps inquire about that manga you're holding? Is it perhaps... 'Devil Survivor'?"

Rika's eyes glinted and she sharply accused an offending finger to the guy, hissing in a dangerous tone.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. Yuzu's. Hot."

The guy, probably realizing how dangerous the woman in front of him was, raised his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Whoa, there! Chill down, missy! The chick's boobs may be hot, but I'm no skirts chaser!"

Hearing that her newfound companion wasn't a 'skirt chaser', Rika's eyes immediately sparkled.

"So! So! You're a pants chaser?! Kyaaaaahhh!"

Rika immediately acted all friendly with her companion and began squealing about how cute he is. And that guy...no better. He began to discussed about the manga 'Loveless' with vigor together with his newfound...ummm, comrade.

It turns out that this guy was a yaoi fanboy... (facepalmed)

This guy's name turned out to be Yagami Naoya. Rika wondered briefly why did that name sounded familiar. But shrugged it off anyway, as they proceeded to discussed about 'Devil Survivor'.

Conversation

R : "Like I said! Yuzu is all, eww! She's all whiny!"

N : (nods with vigor) "A girl like that can never be a true heroine! But if that's the case, who do you want to be paired with Souji?"

R : "Thats...of course! Atsu-atsu!"

At that, Naoya's eyes somehow darken.

N : "Do you mean Kihara Atsuro?"

Rika, still didn't notice about how Naoya's aura turned sinister.

R : "Yup! He's Souji's best friend! And smart and never whines! What more could we ask! Atsu-atsu's the perfect candidate for Sou-chan!"

Naoya drawled out his words carefully.

N : "Can't you consider others? Sou-chan's too good to be with that stupid geek."

Rika was really offended by his comment.

R : "Baka! Atsu's not a geek! He's just tech savvy! He's smart! And who do you want to be paired with Sou-chan, huh!? Honda? Eww! Gin? He had Aya and Haru. Kaido? That stupid guy is head over heels for Mari! Keisuke? Emo guy, no way."

Naoya sighed exasperately.

N : "God, you just had to forget the smartest of them all, and the coolest too..."

Rika's face scrunched in confusion, before her face lit with recognition, then shockly pointed her finger to Naoya.

R : "Y-you! Y-yagami, So-Souji... Yagami Naoya... You're Naoya?!"

Rika just recognized the guy. Silver hair, wicked crimson narrow eyes, and a foxy smirk. Naoya smirked victoriously.

N : "It took you that long to recognize me?"

But Rika's shock was replaced with betrayal when a girl with long blue hair suddenly hugged Naoya's side, eyeing Rika suspiciously.

? : "Naoya, you're not trying to cheat on me, aren't you?"

To which Naoya laughed and kissed the girl chastely on her lips.

N : "Course not, love."

Rika fumed.

R : "You said you're not a skirt chaser! You cheater and liar! How dare you said Atsu's not worth Sou-chan when you're dating a girl!"

She pointed at the girl's sun dress. To which Naoya responded with a blank expression while the girl blinked in confusion. The silence continued awkwardly for some minutes until Naoya decided to sighed.

N : "Rika-chan, don't you recognize Souji?"

Rika blinked, several times. Then came to note the cat-ears like headphones on the girl's (?) head, and her (?) blue eyes and the face that really resemble Souji.

A really loud 'EEEEEHHHHHHHH!?' was heard that day...

* * *

After the confusion was cleared, they ate at a cafe with Souji laughing, Rika blushing embarrassedly, and Naoya smirking with how his lover gained attention with his beauty.

S : "Hahaha, this dress really do bring misunderstanding. Just this morning, Naoya-nii had to beat some sense into stupid guys harassing me. He did it too much though."

Naoya defended himself childishly.

N : "But they touched your butt! No one can if you don't even let me touch it in public!"

To which Souji whacked Naoya's head, and smiled darkly.

S : "Say that again in public, and I swear no sex for this week."

At this threat, Naoya shut up and paled considerably, eating his ice cream in a sulking manner. Rika's eyes sparkled with adoration towards the real display of BL in front of her. She, after realizing Souji's a boy, notice that even if Souji is effeminate, he still had some very charming boyish features.

R : "I take my words back. My favourite pairing is you two!"

Souji laughed warmly while eating from the same spoon as Naoya, to which Rika noted excitedly in her notemind. (sharing saliva without hesitation! Kyaaa!)

S : "So Rika, did you paired me up with Atsuro?"

R : "Hmm, yes. Atsuro's the best candidate! He's your best friend and all!"

Souji 'hmm'-ed while sucking on his spoon which made both Rika & Naoya blushed.

'CUTE' was the only word that can describe Souji at that moment.

S : "Well, Atsuro had settle with Yuzu-chan. And Kaido had proposed to Mari-san, which of course Mari-san reject. But their relationship seems to be heading that way... And Keisuke and Midori dated not too long ago. And I heard rumors about Honda-san marrying Izuna-san... Gin is focusing with Haru right now, cause Aya's dead. So basically, I can't be paired up with anyone else."

Souji stated calmly and in a matter of factly tone. While Naoya faked tears.

N : "So, if there's still someone single, Sou-chan would leave me?"

Souji smiled cruelly.

S : "Why, yes. Who would settle with a psychotic lover if they have a range of choices?"

Rika sweat dropped at the display of affection unfolding before her eyes. While Naoya smiled calmly, or grin, hmm... Maybe smirk was more appropriate...

N : "Oh really? I wonder who's the psychotic one who beg for more when I bite their neck... Hmm... Intriguing, no?"

Souji's mask of calmness immediately broke, his blush spreading like wild-fire on his face.

Rika blushed immensely while chiding herself for forgetting to bring a handycam when Naoya lifted Souji's chin and brought their lips dangerously close, whispering seductively.

N : "I guess you just want tonight to be hard and rough, huh? It's your fault for making me jealous, Sou-chan~..."

At the end, he drawled Souji's name in a sing-song voice, which oddly sounded really sinful. All Rika could thought was...

'Oh my God! This is totally slash! Gosh, I don't know Naoya's this hot!'

And just when Rika was expecting them to make out hotly in public, Naoya pulled away. But not before licking Souji's lips briefly.

But that just made it hotter.

Then Naoya continued to eat his ice cream calmly, leaving Sou-chan still blushing and fumbling with his skirt. Rika decided to announce that she was still there, and so, asked.

R : "Ne, Sou-chan, why did you grow your hair long?"

Souji's blush came back ten-fold and Rika was beginning to thought she had brought an embarrassing subject as she saw Naoya's evil smirk back.

S : "C-can I answer that question next time, Rika-san?"

Before she could say it's okay, Naoya butted in.

N : "Weelll~~ Sou-chan lost a bet about who will come first in our 'night' activity~ So~, I asked of him to grow his hair. And damn was my decision right!"

Rika was all like...

'God! Help me! If he keep bombarding me with information, I'll die of blood-loss and it'd be really embarrassing dying while the cause is massive fangirl nose-bleeding!'

After that, their 'friendly' encounter ended with Naoya and Rika exchanging phone numbers.

They had a lot to discuss next time.

* * *

Yumacchi could only wonder seeing his friend came back with a dreamy face...

Y : "Yo! Your Atsuro and Souji cheered you?"

R : "Atsuro? Who's that?"

She asked incredulously while skipping away and mumbling about how she should have someone describe everything detailly next time.

Yumacchi could only shook his head and agree on what Dotachin said a long time ago...

That the little only female in their group should not be taken lightly...

* * *

Epilogue

Meanwhile, in Naoya's apartment in Aoyama...

Some screamings were heard behind his doors, without any of his neighbours daring to disturb even if the screams and cries were too graphic for their liking, and could only blush.

The screams stopped at 10 o'clock, while the neighbours thought...

'Geez, this time it's 3 hours straight! That couple is just too passionate!'

While in the Naoya's apartment...

Souji was panting, sprawled on the bed. His legs were parted open and cum was leaking from his opening to his thigh. His lips were bruised and his hair was disheveled. Naoya's cum was even dripping from the corner of his lips.

He panted, and breathed out harshly.

"Naoya-nii, y-you're too rough..."

Hearing Souji's breathless voice, Naoya only smirked wider and proceeded to engage Souji in another bruising kiss. Between kisses, Souji managed to get out some words.

"This *kiss* can be *kiss* considered as *kiss* rape, you know?"

Naoya just chuckled.

"Oh really? I don't think so though. You know well if you tell me to stop, I'll stop. But you don't. Rape is when the other can't say no to the other partner. It's not in your case, in my observation..."

Souji pouted, which in Naoya's opinion looked really cute.

"You know well I can't say no."

Naoya smiled cheerfully.

"It's not that you can't, it's you don't want to, right?"

Souji just sighed. He just can't resist his cousin. He felt his spine shivered as he felt Naoya touch his private region again. When he looked up, he saw the smirk of the devil.

"Ready for another round, Sou-chan?"

And the poor neighbours could only bear another round of screaming...

The End...or not?


End file.
